


Vodka Kisses

by Khylara



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Illya tastes like vodka.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Vodka Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> One of my older fandoms - I don't know where this came from

Napoleon found his partner sitting outside his apartment, knees drawn up and staring at the ceiling. "What are you doing here?" he asked; he had left the Russian with Mr. Waverly at headquarters not more than fifteen minutes ago.

Illya looked up, his blue eyes unreadable. "Waiting for you," he said as he got to his feet. "Seducing the new recruits in the secretarial pool already?"

Napoleon didn't take the bait. "I have a date with Veronica on Saturday," he said as he unlocked the door. "Come in if you're going to. I think I have vodka in here somewhere."

"You should. I was the one who bought the last bottle." Illya walked in. "You know, if Waverly catches you sniffing around them again, he's going to use your balls for target practice. And from what I hear, he's still a good shot."

Napoleon poured himself a scotch. "They're not related, are they?" he asked, paling a little.

"I don't think so, but you know how protective he is of them." Pulling the bottle of vodka out of the freezer, he took a glass from Napoleon's bar set and poured himself a shot. He downed it in one swallow before pouring another. "He'll demote you to parking attendant in Albany at the very least."

"No, he won't. He'll just shoot me. I know too much." Napoleon seemed unconcerned as he sipped his scotch. "And that would mean he'd have to send you home and he definitely doesn't want to do that."

"It's nice to know I'm valued," Illya remarked dryly as he downed another shot. "And while a part of me hopes that you would try to stop him, the Russian part of me knows that not only would you help me pack, you'd drive me to the airport."

"Don't be ridiculous, Illya. Of course I'd stop him," Napoleon replied as if it were obvious as he took off his tie and dropped it onto a nearby chair. "Who else would do my paperwork.?"

"You, maybe?" Illya sat down on the couch in the middle of the room. "I'd lend you a pen and everything."

Napoleon sat down next to him. "So what brings you here at this time of night?" he asked as he kicked off his shoes. "Usually I can't pry you out of the lab before midnight with a crowbar."

To his surprise, Illya shook his head. "I don't know. I just felt the need to be here." He looked at his partner. "Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are." He sagged back against the sofa cushions, a look of exhaustion crossing his face. "I guess I'm just too tired to make it home." 

napoleon could understand that; Illya's apartment in Little Moscow was six blocks and three train stops away. "Well, you know where the spare bedroom is." he waved a hand down the hall but he didn't have to; Illya had crashed with him before, so much so that he kept a spare set of clothes in the closet. "First one up makes coffee and I might be inclined to throw in breakfast." He tilted his head. "You know, you didn't have to wait for me. I gave you a key for a reason."

"I know." Illya put his glass down. "But doing that feels too much like barging in uninvited. I'm trying to remember the manners my mother taught me."

Napoleon gave him a look. "And when has that ever stopped you before?' he asked as he sipped his drink. 

"Maybe I've learned discretion in my old age," Illya commented. "Or maybe I just got tired of walking in on you with one of your lady friends." Sighing, he got to his feet. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Napoleon."

Napoleon was just about to wish him good night as well when Illya leaned over him and planted a kiss squarely on his mouth. Stunned, Napoleon froze, letting the Russian kiss him before he pulled away and staggered down the hall. he watches as he closed the bedroom door behind him, his lips tingling and his mind in a turmoil. 

Why did Illya kiss him?

*****

It was two in the morning and Napoleon was still sitting on the couch, wide awake as he kept running the kiss over and over through his head. _He's never done that before,_ he mused as he stared at his half empty glass. _Not in all the years I've known him._ What had prompted him to do that now?

 _I have to ask him,_ Napoleon thought even though he hated to wake him. _And it has to be now. Something like this can't wait._ Getting up, he went to the spare bedroom and opened the door, peeking in. Illya was bundled up under the covers, sound asleep. A shaft of moonlight came through the open window, landing on Illya's blond hair and turning it into molten silver. _Beautiful,_ Napoleon thought, surprised. _Why didn't I notice it before?_

"Napoleon. whatever it is, can it possibly wait until morning?" Illya asked from under his mound of blankets. "I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm sorry," Napoleon apologized. "I don't think it can."

Sighing, Illya sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. "What is it?"

Hesitating, Napoleon sat down next to him, trying to think of what to say. "You kissed me," he said, opting for blunt. "I'd like to know why."

Illya cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry," he apologized, turning away. "I was tired last night. I wasn't thinking."

"That doesn't answer my question." Silence. "Illya...how long have we known each other? You know you can tell me anything." 

To his surprise, Illya shook his head. "Not this."

"Are you afraid I'll say something to Waverly?" napoleon asked. "I won't. As long as you're not a security risk, then it's none of his business."

"It's not that." Illya heaved another sigh. "Honestly? I don't think you'd understand." He looked up at Napoleon. "I love you."

Napoleon blinked. "Oh," he murmured. "I didn't know it was like that."

Illya turned away again. "Well, now you do." His tone was flat, final. "You can go now."

A stubborn look crossed the senior agent's face. "No. We need to talk about this."

"That's your solution to everything. Talk it to death." Illya ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "Go ahead, then. Ask me what you want."

"How long?" Napoleon couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice. "I mean...I never knew."

"Awhile," was the short reply. "And you were never meant to."

"Why not?' napoleon asked. "Why weren't you going to tell me?"

Illya was silent for a moment. "You like women," he said simply. "And I...don't. At least, not that way."

"I..see." Napoleon thought for a moment, remembering all the times Illya had been oblivious to some pretty girl's advances. Now, he knew why. "Is that why you volunteered to come to America?"

Illya nodded. "In Russia, a had a friend, We were intimate," he said. "The secret police found out and arrested him, He was later executed." At Napoleon's shocked look, he explained further. "You know how it is in Russia. It's not tolerated like it is here or in England."

"I'm sorry," napoleon said softly, putting a hand on Illya's knee. What else could he say> "And Waverly knows?"

Illya nodded again. "And as long as I'm discreet, he doesn't care." He shrugged. "It's not ideal, but it's better than what I left in Kiev, and that's something."

"Are you seeing anyone now?" The moment he asked, he wished he hadn't. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"No. You should know in case something happens," Illya said. "I was, but not anymore. We broke up quite some time ago." At Napoleon's silent question, he shrugged again. "We wanted different things, but we're still friends."

"i'm sorry," Napoleon said again. he stopped. "All I seem to be doing tonight is apologizing."

"I'm not sure why but I appreciate the sentiment," Illya said. He tilted his head. 'Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

Napoleon bit back the apology poised on his lips. "I didn't mean to make you angry." The Russian had a temper Napoleon didn't like to provoke on good days.

"You didn't. I can understand your natural curiosity about it and I'd rather explain things than have you operate under the wrong assumptrion." Illya paused. "was there anything else?"

"You never did answer the first question," Napoleon reminded him. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know why. If I did, I would tell you." Illya sounded vaguely annoyed. "Are you done? because I would like to get some sleep."

"I think you did it on purpose," napoleon said slowly. "I think you wanted me to find out."

"And I think you're being ridiculous," Illya said, raising an eyebrow. "Why would I do something like that?"

"You said it yourself. You love me," napoleon pointed out. "You love me so much that you wanted to kiss me."

Illya glared at him. "Napoleon, I don't know what you're trying to do..."

Napoleon interrupted him. "What if I told you that I wanted to kiss you, too?"

Illya stared at him. "That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing." napoleon paused. "Or making fun of you."

Illya stared at him. "You...really?"

Me. Really." Carefully Napoleon slid his hand over until it was touching Illya's. "For years."

A look of shocked surprise crossed the Russian's face. "Napoleon," he breathed, his blue eyes wide. Then, to Napoleon's complete surprise, Illya lunged forward and pulled him into a hungry kiss.

Napoleon returned the kiss with everything he had. _My Illya,_ he thought as the kiss lengthened and intensified. _So sweet...God...Illya_. He could taste vodka and the orange that his partner had for lunch and something that was inexplicably, undeniably Illya. It was enough to make Napoleon's head spin. 

When Illya finally drew away, Napoleon blinked. "Damn," he murmured. "You pack quite a punch."

"I've been wanting to do something like that for quite awhile," Illya confessed shyly. He met his partner's eyes with his own. "I've been wanting to do a few other things, too."

"Really?" At Illya's nod, Napoleon asked. "Like what?"

A moment later, Napoleon found himself flat on hi back with his partner hovering over him. "Hello," he said as he slid his arms around Illya's slender waist.

"Hello." Illya was grinning. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Along those lines." napoleon's hands slid down to cup th Russian's ass. "What I really want? is to see you without these pajamas on."

"I can do that." Climbing off napoleon, Illya began to get undressed. "But only if your clothes go, too."

Napoleon sat up. "I can do that, too."

Soon, they were back in each other's arms, trading gentle kisses back and forth. "God, you're beautiful," napoleon breathed as he let Illya roll him onto his back again. "Illya...yes."

"Yes," Illya murmured as he began kissing his way down Napoleon's broad chest. "You look wonderful." he delicately licked at a pink nipple. "And you taste good, too."

napoleon groaned, tangling his fingers in Illya's blond hair as he silently urged him lower. "Illya...love, please."

Gently Illya moved his partner's hand to his shoulder. "Not in my hair," His voice was soft, but firm. "It brings back bad memories."

"Sorry," Napoleon apologized. "You're okay with this, though?" He squeezed Illya's shoulder.

'Fine." Illya went back to kissing him.

Napoleon arched into the touch as Illya licked his way down his torso, his tongue circling his navel before dipping in. "Illya...God...please," he begged as his grip on the Russian tightened. "Please."

"I'm getting there," Illya commented, pausing over Napoleon's erect cock. He licked his lips. "And I can't wait to take a taste." With that, he slid his mouth over his partner's cock, not stopping until he was all the way down his throat.

napoleon cried out, his eyes wide as he clutched at the silk bedspread. He looked down at the Russian, watching as his cock slid in and out of the other man's mouth. "God, you feel so good," he gasped. "Your mouth,,,please, Illya...love your mouth on me."

 _Love you,_ Illya thought as he sucked harder, his tongue snaking around to caress the flared head. He slid a hand in between napoleon's legs to finger his balls before moving even further back. He pressed the tip of one finger to the puckered opening to his lover's body just as he took him down as deep as he could go.

Shouting Illya's name, Napoleon came hard, shuddering under him as he tilted his head back against the pillows. Illya swallowed him down, licking him clean before reaching in between his own legs to pull on his cock. 

Shaking himself out of his daze, Napoleon batted his hands away. "Here. Let me," he said as he began stroking his erection. "God, look at you. I can't wait to take you apart a piece at a time."

"Can't wait, either...oh...Napoleon!" Illya came a moment later, spilling himself all over the other man's milking fingers. He sagged into Napoleon's arms, closing his eyes. "Mmm...love you."  
  


"Love you," napoleon breathed, planting a kiss in Illya's hair. Lifting up his come slick hand to his lips, he sucked his fingers clean. "Mmm...not bad."

Illya suddenly snorted. "not bad? I can do a hell of a lot better than not bad." He suddenly yawned. "In the morning. I can do a lot better in the morning after breakfast and three cups of tea."

Napoleon pulled him close as he drew the blankets over them both. He drew Illya into one last kiss, delight filling him when Illya kissed back. "I can't wait."


End file.
